


如果喜欢可以变成星星

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: *童话世界的特殊体质
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 1





	如果喜欢可以变成星星

朱一龙有个特殊的体质。

他的喜欢会变成小星星。每心动一次，星星就会多出来一颗，钻进他的小储蓄罐里。  
虽然他知晓自己的体质，但是小星星还从来没有出现过——他早早准备好了储蓄罐，却一直都是空着的，一颗星星也没有。

朱一龙认识白宇的第一天，原本空空如也的储蓄罐里就多出来了四十八颗蓝色小星星。  
三个月后，星星已经多到完全数不清了。  
朱一龙告白的那天，把自己珍藏了三十年的小储蓄罐递给了白宇。  
白宇笑着拒绝了。  
“这么珍贵的东西我怎么能收呢？还是要你自己留着才好。”  
“可这是……”  
“诶，你罐子里的星星是蓝色的啊，好漂亮……我拿出来看看可以吗？”  
“当然。这些都可以给你。”  
白宇小心翼翼地取出来了一颗星星。  
淡蓝色的星星在他手心里散发着柔柔的微光，像颗漂亮的宝石。星星闪烁出越来越亮的光芒，却在白宇想要将它再拿近一些看的时候倏的消失了。  
与此同时，朱一龙感觉自己心里不知道为什么突然暖了一下。  
“怎么回事……”白宇恍惚了几秒钟，然后轻轻动了动手指，“哥哥，我刚才……”  
“再多拿一点吧。”朱一龙又取出几颗星星放进他手里，“这本来就是给你的。”  
白宇还没来得及再说什么，手心里就被放进去好几颗小星星。又是不到几秒钟的时间，那些星星在他手中融化，然后仿佛从未出现过一般地全部消失了。

朱一龙很开心地笑起来。  
他轻轻地把罐子塞进白宇怀里。

“收下吧，小白。”  
“我真的喜欢你。”

白宇没有再拒绝。

当天晚上，白宇抱着朱一龙的小罐子坐在床边，从里面取出一颗蓝色的小星星。  
不出意料的，那颗星星在他手中融化了。  
白宇闭上眼睛，看见朱一龙笑着为他拨弄头发。  
又一颗星星融化了。  
白宇看见朱一龙悄悄在他早餐的粥里加了白砂糖。  
再拿出来一颗星星。  
白宇看见朱一龙认真凝视着他的侧脸。  
……  
原来每一颗星星里都储存着朱一龙心动时的记忆。  
白宇每看到一个，朱一龙的心里就会甜上一分，带着暖融融爱意的能量传遍全身，像是掉进芒果布丁里。

那天晚上，朱一龙做了个长长的美梦。

“哥哥。”  
“小白？”  
“你那天采访的时候是不是一直在偷看我？”  
“有那么明显吗……？”  
“嗯，我看见了。”白宇凑到他身边，又笑着说，“我还知道你说粥本来就是甜的是在骗我，明明就是你自己给我加的糖。”  
“怎么这你也知道？”朱一龙惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
白宇只是笑着搭上他的肩，什么也没有告诉他。

白宇打算等到明年生日的时候，也把自己的橙黄色小星星送给朱一龙。


End file.
